Coeur qui saigne et Larmes de sable
by Lyloya
Summary: Le jeune homme posa son regard sur la pierre. Ça lui revenait toujours… – Comment tu t'appelles ? – Naha. – Moi je suis Gaara. – Oui, je sais,


Le jeune homme posa son regard sur la pierre. Ça lui revenait toujours…

* * *

Il était tout seul. Toujours tout seul. Personne ne voulait jamais jouer avec lui. Ils avaient tous peur de lui. Ils le haïssaient. Masi pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il pleurait tout seul. Tout seul dans la nuit.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Questionna une petite voix fluette derrière lui.

Surpris, il se retourna vivement. Une petite fille, sans doute encore plus jeune que lui, le fixait de ses deux grands yeux chocolat perplexes. Elle serrait contre elle un ours en peluche un peu râpé par endroits. Il n'osa pas bouger, de peur de la faire fuir. Elle lui agita sa main devant les yeux en fronçant ses sourcils châtains.

- Tu ne sais pas répondre ?

- Je… c'est parce que je suis tout seul. Les autres ne veulent pas jouer avec moi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de lui sourire.

- Les autres sont bêtes, ne les écoute pas.

Le regard qu'il posa sur elle était plein d'espoir.

- Et toi, je peux jouer avec toi ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et lui attrapa la main pour l'entraîner.

Gaara n'avait jamais serré de main aussi fort. Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi vite. Jamais ses yeux n'avaient été aussi heureux.

Ils jouèrent pendant longtemps, et soudain, une voix d'homme retentit. La peur s'alluma dans les yeux de la fillette.

- Je dois m'en aller ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de partir précipitamment.

Elle s'arrêta cependant et revint sur ses pas sous le regard désemparé du jinchuuriki. Avec un sourire, elle lui tendit son ours en peluche.

- Comme ça, même si je ne suis pas là, tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

Elle repartit en courant.

- Attends ! Comment tu t'appelles ?!

Elle n'avait pas répondu.

* * *

Sans prononcer un seul mot, Gaara caressa délicatement les angles de la pierre. Pour se souvenir, encore.

* * *

Il y avait toujours cette voix d'homme qui la terrifiait et qui retentissait quand elle restait longtemps avec lui. Il ne savait jamais quand elle allait venir. Parfois, elle était là à la même heure, fraîche comme une fleur. Mais quelques fois, elle avait le visage tuméfié. Parfois elle était en retard et avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Parfois, elle ne venait pas pendant plusieurs jours. C'était ces jours-là où il faisait le plus de crises. Mais toujours lorsqu'elle était là, elle avait ce sourire sur ses lèvres. Peu importe à quel point son visage était déformé par les bleus, elle souriait toujours à Gaara.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Naha.

- Moi je suis Gaara.

- Oui, je sais, annonça-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Avait-il enfin osé demander.

- Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ? Tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

* * *

Le kazekage ferma ses paupières noires et posa le front sur la pierre.

Si seulement tu disais vrai…

* * *

- Gaara ?

- Va-t'en.

- Quoi ?

- VA-T'EN !

Les pupilles du garçon étaient rétractées et il posa un regard fou sur elle. Le démon en lui rugissait toute sa haine du monde et il ne voulait plus voir ce visage qui lui mentait lui aussi ! Comme Yashamaru avant elle, elle allait le trahir ! Il ne lui en laisserait jamais l'occasion ! Jamais ! Son sable s'éleva autour de lui avant de fondre sur la fillette. Il l'entoura, et il leva la main, prêt à la broyer sous son attaque, mais elle lui sourit derrière ses larmes.

- Tu ne me feras… jamais de mal… Gaara.

Il se figea, et soudain le sable retomba doucement sur le sol. Il se prit la tête.

- Tu es stupide, Naha. Ne viens plus jamais si tu tiens à vivre.

* * *

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues de marbre pour tomber sur la pierre. Oui, du mal, il lui en avait fait. Bien trop.

- Naha…

* * *

Il grandissait. Et il ne l'avait plus revue. Il ne la croisait jamais non plus. Il pensait avoir agi dans son intérêt, alors pourquoi avait-il toujours aussi mal au cœur ? Il marchait dans les rues de Suna, toujours aussi craint et haï. Toujours aussi seul qu'avant. Encore plus seul qu'avant. Alors qu'il passait devant une énième maison, indifférent, un cri d'homme familier lui parvint aux oreilles. Les hurlements étaient accompagnés de plaintes et de pleurs d'une jeune fille, tout juste une adolescente. Il continua à marcher. Il n'aimait que lui après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Une porte s'ouvrit devant lui, et quelque chose le percuta. Non. Percuta son mur de sable. Il baissa son regard froid et solitaire sur l'obstacle qui osait se dresser devant lui. Rencontra deux immenses iris couleur chocolat fondu qui le fixaient, implorants. Aperçut la petite main qui s'était refermé sur le tissu de son pantalon, comme la main d'un naufragé s'accroche à la bouée de secours. Des lèvres tremblantes et couvertes de sang s'entrouvrirent pour formuler une ultime supplique.

- Gaara…

Une ombre se profila devant le jinchuuriki.

- Toi, gronda une voix d'homme qui dégageait de désagréables relents d'alcool.

Le garçon lâcha enfin le regard chocolat pour poser sur l'adulte ses prunelles froides comme la mort. Celui-ci recula d'un pas, ses yeux s'écarquillant de terreur.

- Tu es le démon du sable ! Gaara du Désert !

Le sable tourbillonna autour de la main de Gaara qui se tendit vers l'homme. Il tenta de fuir, la terreur suintant de tous les pores de sa peau en voyant le sol s'enrouler progressivement autour de son corps.

- Pitié, non ! Se mit-il à geindre.

- Le tombeau… du désert, murmura la voix du démon sans la moindre émotion.

Le sable se contracta violemment autour de l'adulte qui poussa un hurlement écœurant, et du sang éclaboussa les deux adolescents. Gaara ressentit un petit choc sur son genou et baissa la tête avec lenteur. La fille avait appuyé son front contre sa jambe, son dos se soulevant de grands sanglots incontrôlables. Il recula légèrement le pied, mais la main se crispa un peu plus sur lui en tentant vainement de l'immobiliser. Les prunelles jade du garçon perdirent doucement leur éclat meurtrier.

- Tu es vraiment stupide… ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas m'approcher,… Naha ?

* * *

Il sanglotait lui aussi à présent. Ses genoux avaient heurté le sol meuble.

- Naha…

* * *

- Il m'a fait voir les choses autrement. Je vais changer, Naha.

Elle sourit. Toujours ce même sourire. Toujours ces grands yeux chocolat qui croyaient en lui. Il voulait le lui rendre, mais il ne savait pas regarder comme elle. Il ne savait pas sourire comme elle. Il ne savait pas dire de simples mots comme elle. Il ne savait pas faire ces gestes comme elle. Il ne savait pas comment lui montrer. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma avec frustration. Et elle continuait de sourire. Il baissa le regard, une boule dans la gorge, et marmonna :

- Les autres… ils ne m'en croient pas capable… ils pensent que je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis… que je resterai toujours le même monstre qu'avant, que je…

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle s'était levée. Sa silhouette minuscule s'avança jusqu'à lui, et elle tendit une main chaude qu'elle posa sur sa joue.

- Tu vas changer. Tu en es capable.

Il aurait voulu répondre, mais rien ne franchit ses lèvres. Alors il ferma les paupières et appuya un peu plus sa joue dans sa paume. Un jour, il lui offrirait ce regard. Un jour, il lui offrirait ce sourire. Un jour, il lui offrirait ces simples mots. Un jour, il lui offrirait ces gestes. Un jour, il lui montrerait.

- Merci.

* * *

Ses mains s'étaient refermées en deux poings. Il frappait le sol avec une telle rage que même son sable protecteur n'atténuait pas la douleur de ses coups.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?!

* * *

- Je… je vais être nommé kazekage !

La jeune fille se retourna avec un large sourire. Son visage et son corps s'étaient allongés, et elle ressemblait plus à une adolescente qu'à une gamine, à présent.

- C'est merveilleux ! Je savais que tu y arriverais !

Elle franchit d'un bond léger la distance qui les séparait et sauta, parvenant à passer ses bras autour de son cou pour l'étreindre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il eut un demi-sourire. Elle était la seule dont il supportait les contacts. Maladroitement, pour la première fois, il parvint à refermer ses bras sur elle.

* * *

Il ne se battait plus. Les mains enfouies dans le sable, il continuait à pleurer silencieusement.

* * *

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Gaara sourit. Pas un grand sourire, mais ce sourire mystérieux, celui-là qu'elle aimait tant.

- Je t'aime, Naha. Tu m'as tout donné, et surtout le bonheur. Je veux vivre avec toi, et t'avoir à mes côtés pour toujours.

* * *

Toujours… Ah, s'il avait su… Il pleurait tant qu'il ne voyait plus rien.

- Naha…

* * *

- OU EST-ELLE ?!

Temari et Kankuro regardèrent leur petit frère avec effroi. Tous les objets à portée de main du kazekage avaient été réduits en poussière. Ça ne changerait rien. C'était trop tard. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, la haine s'alluma dans le regard du jinchuuriki. Il les poursuivit pendant trois jours et les extermina tous. Des shinobi d'Iwa qu'elle avait tenté d'arrêter alors qu'ils volaient des documents secrets.

* * *

Il avait l'impression que son cœur était comprimé dans sa poitrine et avait du mal à respirer

- Pardon, Naha… J'aurais du être là. J'aurais du…

000

Lorsque leur petit frère rentra chez eux, Kankuro et Temari échangèrent un regard triste et inquiet. Depuis cinq ans, toujours ce même jour, le phénomène se répétait. Il avait les yeux rouges, et l'air abattu. Mais, comme chaque année, tout ceci s'effaça dès qu'il la vit. Posant sa jarre près de la porte, il vint s'agenouiller sur le tapis et ébouriffa la tignasse rousse emmêlée. Une jolie petite frimousse se leva vers lui, dévorée par deux immenses yeux chocolat.

- Bonjour papa !

* * *

FIN

Review ? ^^


End file.
